lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WhitePinoy/Update 2
My Personal Thoughts for the SIte I've been looking at the recently updated parts of the site, and have noticed that I am typically the most contributitive of the site. But I've also noticed that I am not finished with editing the entire site. I am highly interested in such an event that more contributors would appear (or reappear ) and that the site will be completely furnished with its required material. But in order for that to happen, we must look at the following: Lollipop Chainsaw Front Site Slideshow Panel The slideshow does not have the perfect appearance, It appears that it needs a more interesting design to it. This would include: *A more defined shape than a rectangle to show the image *An update to the pictures (change photos) *Information of the picture be placed under the photos to provide more information *The Second Panel 'should link to another page, other than categories for characters, to provide a more in-depth info of the characters Featured Article The article has not been touched or changed within what appears to be an immoderate ammount of time. If anyone has any knowledge of html editing, may they please speak. Here are the minor adjustments needed for the segment: *Every recent article that has been modified in the site must be notified as the featured article. *Possible ways for this to happen is to edit the html, which is currently unknown to the author Featured Video The video itself can stay as this is February, which is the month of Valentines Day. But what bothers me about the subject is that it has yet to be updated. Here are the following adjustments: *People who contribute a new video, may have their contribution as the next Featured Video *For that to happen involuntarily, an html settings edit must be accomplished. Featured Media The slideshow may require it to be placed under with the other Featured Mania. For the short purposes of a sync look to the site. *Extending the size of the slideshow *Placement under with others 'New Idea ''' I've been scavenging through other wikis and have found that a majority of them have a panel for characters. I started the idea that we make a template about this. The new template will be placed under the slideshow panel and will have the title "Featured Characters". Anyone with knowledge with such html must provide informative help and some contribution to this idea. Extra-Contrary Categories Equivalent Categories I have found that there has been several pages with these ambiguous categorization and I've been wondering whether we should keep these categories for the pages. #Article Stub vs Article Stubs vs Stub vs Stubs ' #'Zombies vs Zombie ; (Intelligent Zombie will not be included) ' #'Enemy vs Enemies ' Character/Actor Page Layout Unsync Pages I've been looking through the pages and have found that not all the pages are unison, as in equivalent layout/setup. If you would like to contribute, here is the following things you must be aware of: *Some Character Pages are different from another based on what they have been categorized on in the "Character Template " *When editing a page, be careful not to input personal opinions or judgements. This is unproffesional, doesn't provide the correct material, doesn't help the site and is considered "vandalism ". Main Characters *Must contain infobox and paragraph of personal information *Infobox must provide: ''Age - Gender - Height - Race/Nationality - Occupation - Voice Actor *Page must have: Biographical Information - Character Description - Appearance and Personality - Etymology Symbolism - Quotes - Gallery - Achievements/Trophies (Optional) - Trivia - See Also(Optional) - Character:Template '' Main Antagonists (Highlighted Words Exclude Swan) *Must contain infobox and paragraph of personal information *Infobox must provide: ''Age - Gender - Height - Race/Nationality - Occupation - Voice Actor *Page must have: Boss Fight Template - Quote Template - ''Character Description - Character Description - Etymology - Influences - Powers - Long Range - Short Range - Weaknesses - Symbolism - Quotes - Gallery - Achievements/Trophies (Optional) - Trivia - See Also(Optional) - Character:Template '' Minor Females/Males *Must contain infobox and paragraph of personal information *Infobox must provide: Age - Gender - Height - Race/Nationality - Occupation - Voice Actor *Page'' must have: ''Appearance and Personality - Trivia - Gallery - Character Template - Stub(Optional) '' Voice Actors *Must contain infobox and paragraph of personal information *Infobox must provide: ''Age - Gender - Height - Race/Nationality - Occupation - Portraying *Page'' must have: ''Infobox - Biographical Information - Trivia(Optional) - Gallery -'' 'New Idea' *A new template dedicated to the Voice Actors '''WARNING: ORDER IS IMPORTANT WITH THIS FORMAT' Area/Level Page Layout Levels *Page must contain: Paragraph - Walkthrough - Special - Zombies - Gallery - Trophies Achievements - Videos '' *All contributed updates must link the updated page to the Lollipop Chainsaw Walkthrough page Locations *Page must contain - ''Paragraph - Image - Trivia - Gallery'' '' '''New Idea So I was thinking, that we make a new template dedicated to these pages. It would be a simple template and just placed at the bottom of the page. Items Page Layout *Pages must contain - Paragraph - Image - Trivia(Optional) - Gallery '' Weapon Layout *Pages must contain infobox and paragraph of personal information *Infobox must provide: ''Weapon Type - Provider - Limited Use - Availability - Usage of Nick - Ammo Required *Page must contain: Paragraph - Trivia(Optional) - Gallery '' Page Merging and Unmade Pages There are several to-be-made pages that have yet to be accomplished. That is also sided with pages that have yet to be merged or is in question. This is an important scenario as a viewer may want to read a page that has yet to be made or may have difficulty finding another one with only a short ammount of information. Merging Pages *Please refer to the previous blog for this subject: Link 'Unmade Pages (So Far)''' *Boss Fight: Lewis Legend *Boss Fight: Josey *Dave Fennoy (Done) *Rick Wasserman (Done) *Burce Locke (Done) *Sean Gunn *James Gunn *Suda51 (Was Already Done a long Time Ago) *(Pages for Characters with other Language Voices) Glitching Though somewhat unproffesional I've comed up with the complaint that the site is glitchy with its word editing tools such as "Bold" and "Italics". If nobody else is experiencing this problem, inform me, as I may need a new computer. Voting System Those are presumable the most needed changes to this site. As of now please vote as you have a voice to have objections to these actions Do you agree with these changes? Yes Most Some No Thanking for reading and help contributing to this wiki Category:Blog posts